Never Too Late
by xxPerfectMistakexx
Summary: Lucy has been hearing Voices, she was tired of them. Is ending her life the only way? Will Natsu save her this time? Find out on Never Too Late! (Warning: Depression, Self-Harm, and mention of rape) Please Read! Happy Ending... I think...
1. Never Too Late

Never Too Late

As soon as Lucy Heartfilia step into her apartment. She felt tried, awful, she just finish a mission with her team and once again. Its didn't end well, she tried and tried to help, but she was a failure to her team, she was weak, never strong enough. With the feeling lead her more into depression that she had for months now.

Everything that happen to the guild, that happen to her, the hurt of her love ones, is her fault. She doesn't know what to do anymore.

She sighed and went slowly to her bed, she looks down to her eyes. Why does she feel this way? She feels so much hate towards herself, but Why?

_**Fat**_

_**Stupid **_

_**Useless**_

_**No one loves you, no one cares if you disappear**_

A dark voice rings to her head, "Stop," She whispers as tears came down her face, the voices are stronger.

_**Slut**_

Tears came coming down, she want the voices to stop. She wants to scream loudly but knowing the Natsu might come anytime soon, she needs to but on her act. As soon as the voices stop, she wipe her tears and kept reasoning herself why she needs to stay alive.

"Luce?"

Lucy heads spin around and she saw her best friend, and her biggest crush coming through her window.

She is happy that he came, but she need to act fast, she just need too.

"USE THE DOOR FOR ONCE!" She yells as she use her 'Lucy Kick' on him. Natsu rubbed his head and grins at her, "Geez, You don't need to hit me that hard."

"She likeeeeeeeeeeeeees you!" Happy came through the window and giggles.

Lucy blushes and looks away, not denying what he just said, "Stupid Cat." She said to him.

Natsu looked at Lucy and smiles and got up and goes towards him, "Let's do a Job together!" He said cheerfully.

"But we just got back from a Job!" She looks at him with a unbelievable look on her face.

Natsu laughs, "Come on! Let's just go just the three of us, you still need to pay for your rent, right?" He asked her as he lays on her bed.

Lucy sighed, He is right, she still need another 10,000 jewels by the end of the week.

"Fine." She finally let out.

Natsu grinned widely and grabbed her head and rushed out to the guild to get their Job.

This isn't going to end well.

Lucy sighed as soon as she goes back to her apartment again, She felt even worse than before, it was night time so she knows she has to lock her windows. She just want to be alone tonight.

She got into her shower and look down , She start think about the mission she went with Natsu. She felt so useless. He always saves her from stuff that she could save herself. Tears came down her face as she the voices came to her head,

_**Why are you still alive?**_

_**No one loves you, not even your own father. He never loved you. Natsu will see you weak, will throw you away like everyone else. Why live? Cut yourself, might make you feel better to feel pain than feeling nothing at all.**_

The voice ring inside her head, Maybe the voices are right this time? Maybe the pain is better than the emotional pain she is having right now.

She sobbed as she sat down in her shower floor, holding her knees to her chest. She never cut before, she is afraid. She wiped her tears, and grabbed a razor.

She looks down to her hands, looking at the sharp small object. Is this right?

She closed her eyes and she lay the blade against her skin of her wrist. She slowly slid the blade, the pain was too real, she start to shed more tears as blood start spilling. She sighed, _That wasn't so bad. Its actually felt good._ She kept going, until she had enough. The pain, felt better, made her feel so good.

She clean her wounds and got dressed into her night gown as she slept the night away.

For the past months, Lucy's depression has been worse than ever, the cutting helps but not with the voices in her head. She is struggling herself to keep herself alive, She didn't even go to the guild today because she felt like she couldn't stand being there without the voices making herself worthless.

She cried day and night.

She is a messed.

Her life is a messed.

_**Ha, Natsu would never love you, He is better off with Lisanna, You see? You haven't been to the guild for weeks and none of them came to see you. They haven't even talked to you ever since Lisanna came back two weeks ago. You are worthless, Week, Ugly, No one cares if you kill yourself right now. **_

The voices yelled and laughed inside her head.

Lucy kept whispering to herself, "Everything will be alright."

_**Alright? Yeah right. You are dead to them.**_

She couldn't take this anymore, She sat up from her bed, "Why can't you just leave me alone?!" She screamed to the voices

_**Because it's fun.**_

"Fun?! Making me feel worthless, is fun to you?! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed as tears came down.

_**If you want me to stop, all you have to do for me is a favor.**_

Lucy eyes widen, as she whispers, "Anything, I'll do anything for you to stop. Tell me what it is!"

_**Kill yourself.**_

Lucy hears the voice loud and clear. Kill herself? Is that the only way? She nods, What has she got to lose? She lost herself already. She lost Natsu with Lisanna. She has nothing anymore.

She got up from her bed and went into the kitchen to grab a knife. She went to her bedroom and looks at herself in the mirror, She starts singing softly to herself.

_This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong,"_

She touch the mirror as she look at herself, She continue to sing,

_Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late_

Tears came down her soft face as she holds the knife, Is it too late for her? She kept sing in a strong voice as she face herself.

_Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life_

More tears came down as those words made her feel sick, She have lie to herself, she look into her own eyes and clenched her hand as she continue singing the song.

_Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late_

As she look at herself, She knew she needs to keep going, but the voices will continue if she doesn't end her life. She grabbed the knife and slid her stomach, she cried out in pain as her voice made her keep singing,

_No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late_

No one will notice, No one will care if she disappear from this world. No one ever asked her if she is okay, No one came to check up on her. NO ONE! She continue to sing as the tears blind her, she fell to the floor and slid her hip with the blade.

_Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late_

She looks at the mirror, How did she become this way? Blood everywhere, she feels more weak, but she continue to sing.

_The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again_

She put the knife down and start thinking about her family. She never felt so alone in her life. She is weak. What would Natsu do if she is gone? What would Erza do? Gray? Levy? Her family! How will they react? Will the care?

Her voice grew stronger as the lyrics came out.

_This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong_

Its was exactly that, If I don't belong here, How will the world be?

_Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late)  
It's not too late  
It's never too late_

As soon as she finish say the last words, everything was spinning for her, She looks at her window and last thing she saw was pink her, and the last words she heard.

"Luce!"

Everything went black.

"She will be fine."

"Thank god."

"Well, Flame brain didn't go sooner, she wouldn't be here!"

"What was that, Ice Cube?!"

"You heard me?!"

"Did I hear fighting?!"

"N-No, Erza!"

"Will you all shut up!" Lucy groans as she open her eyes and saw Erza, Gray, Wendy, Lisanna, and Natsu.

"Lucy!" The shouted and tackle her in the Guild's bed.

"Ow!" She shout. They back off, and looks at her worried. "You okay?" Wendy said softly.

Lucy nodded, and look at all her scars. They saw her. They saw all her scars.

"Hey, Can you guys leave for I could be alone with her?" Lucy head shot up when she heard Natsu voice.

They all nodded and left Natsu and Lucy alone.

Natsu went next to her and hold her and, Lucy was shocked. "Why… Why Lucy?" He said lowly, She looks at him, He was crying. She never seen Natsu cried unless someone he cares is dying.

She felt guilt, and put her head down in shame. "I felt useless.." She whispers. Natsu looks at her, "But you aren't useless. Damn it Lucy! You aren't. Who is telling you these lies?"

She begin to have a teary eye, but she have to stay strong. "The Voices…" Before Natsu could speak. She held up her hand, "I wrote a poem, on how I feel. I don't have the paper with me, but I remember the words. Listen to me please. This is how I feel, Natsu."

He nods and listen to her carefully as soon as she said the words.

"_**Do you know how lost I feel?  
Turn around to see you.  
My blood is running through.  
You never notice the truth.  
Lately, I been losing sleep.  
Dreaming what you did to me.  
Hit, Kick, Beat me down.  
Fat, Stupid, No one cares.  
Don't touch me there, Help me.  
That's what I hear, and feel.  
I need blood on my skin, because you lead me to believe.  
All the beating I get, all the bullying I heard, all the so close rape that I almost had. It never goes away.  
You will never see me.  
Smile, its just an act.  
Ha, You will never notice me, until you know i'm gone.  
Sorry, Father, Sorry, Mother, My Suicide is back. And The voices is stronger. Goodbye, i'm no longer."**_

Natsu didn't know what to say, He pulls her into a hug, Shocking her. He whispers, "I notice you, Luce. I notice that you weren't in the guild, I notice. I thought you were mad at me, I thought you hate me for pushing you too much. I'm so sorry Lucy, I'm so so sorry."

She couldn't control the sobbed that came out of her mouth. She cried into his chest, she cried and cried until she had no more tears into her system.

She was wrong, Her voices were wrong.

"Lucy, I love you." He whispers.

Her eyes widen, "W-What? What about Lisanna? I thought you love her?!"

He chuckle and place his forehead to hers, "I do love her, but more like a sister. I love you Lucy. I will save you from falling down. I will never let you go, ever."

She smiles, a real smile.

Natsu grins and slowly lend in and kisses her softly, She grins as she return the kiss.

"Get a Room!"

They couple looked at the door and sees Gray laughing.

"Damn it you Ice Queen!"

"What was that you Hot Head?!"

Lucy sighed and laughed softly.

They will never change.

_**A/N: Done! This is actually my first one-shot. Lol, What do you guys think? Good? Bad? **_

_**Review to tell me if you want this story to be a series! **_

_**Favorite if you love it~**_

_**Follow if you Like it~  
Review if you want more~!**_

_**Hehe, Oh! And Go Read my Nalu story "Dragon Slayer Love"**_

_**Sorry for any mistakes ;c**_

_**Until Next time~!**_

_**~xxPerfectMistakexx**_


	2. Pain

_**A/N: Yeah, I know I said this story is a one-shot… but The voices of Lucy is not gone yet. I might make this story up to five chapters!**_

_**Sorry for the errors on the last chapter!**_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail! And The song "Pain" By Three Days Grace T.T**_

_**Never Too Late**_

_**Chapter 2: Pain**_

It's been a month since Natsu and Lucy were together, a month since Lucy last cut herself.

Lucy was much happy than she ever been, she is also happy that the face the voices haven't talk to her since that day.

She sighed happily as she enter her apartment after a long day. Natsu might come soon, so she wants to shower before he comes. Lucy closed her door behind her and made her way to the shower, she slowly strip off her clothes as she put warm water in the bath. She looks at herself in the mirror, for the first time in a very long time, she was showing a real smile.

She sighed as she enter the bath and slowly sat down. The warm water felt her skin, she was relief.

She looks at her arms.

Scars.

She closes her eyes tightly, those are her battle scars, not battle scars in an actual battle.

Her battle with her demons.

_**Miss me, Whore?**_

Her eyes snapped open, No, not this again.

"L-Leave me alone!" She whispers as she cover her ears

_**Aw~ But Its fun to make your life a living hell.**_

_**You know, Lucy. Natsu might not come tonight, after all, he could be cheating on you. Why would he love you?**_

_**You are nothing but a whore.**_

Lucy shakes shaking as the dark voice speaks, She tried ignoring the voice by saying that Natsu would never do that to her.

But Natsu has been acting weird lately…

He was spending more time with Lisanna… Could the voices be right?

No, the voices are wrong!

"Everything will be alright…" She whispers as she calm herself.

The voices were gone. She sighed as she got out of the bath and wrap a towel around her body. She felt sick, she couldn't stop thinking what the voices were telling her.

Is Natsu cheating on her with Lisanna?

Would he really break her trust?

He promised her that he will come tonight for they could hang out more.

Will he even come?

She need to find out. She went to her room and put on her pink nightgown. She didn't feel like eating. She felt like cutting, but she said that she wouldn't do it anymore, she will have to fight.

She crawls into bed and waited for the Fire Dragon Slayer to com.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The morning came by faster than Lucy was hoping, She open her eyes and felt very cold, again. She looks around to see if Natsu came by, He never did.

Lucy felt her heart break, the dark voices were right, they knew he wouldn't come!

She tried her best not to shed anymore tears, she has to be strong. She got up and put on a sun dressed, She wasn't happy, but she can't let anyone worry about her again.

She grabbed her keys and headed to the Guild.

As soon as she open the doors, everyone start greeting her, she just smiled and wave. It was all just an act.

She went up to the bar and sat down. "Hey, Mira. Can I have a smoothie please?" Lucy ask softly. The take over mage nodded and went to the kitchen. Lucy looks around to see her Team, they didn't came?

Mirajane gave Lucy her smoothie, as she asked, "How you feeling, Lucy?"

Lucy sighed, "Tired, I'm just tired… Where is Team Natsu?"

Mirajane bit her lower lip, as she said quietly, "They went on a mission…" Lucy eyes widen, They left her?

Lucy recover and smiles, "Oh… Um I don't feel too well, Mira. I think I'm going to go rest. If my team comes back, tell them I'm sick okay?"

Mirajane nodded, she was worried how the blonde mage feel, she was also worried that she might cut herself, but she trust Lucy.

_**I told you, you whore.**_

Lucy eyes widen at the sudden voice. She was still in the Guild. "Not now, please not now. " She whisper to herself.

"What was that Lucy?" Mirajane looks at her.

"Nothing!" She said loudly that made everyone look at her.

She needs to get out of there.

_**Whore~ Lucy is a weak whore~ Hehe.**_

She shut her eyes tightly, "My head hurts. I need to go, Bye."

She ran out of the guild, kept run. She just needs to run away.

As Lucy rush inside her apartment, and bolt into her bed, she screamed in her pillow.

_**He never cared. He will never care.**_

_**No one will care about you, no one but the person who raped you, oh, he didn't give a shit about you either.**_

_**Pain, that's all you need, Whore. You need the blood in your skin, you need it! What are you waiting for? Cut! Make art!**_

Lucy cover her ears, "Go away!" She screamed. "I WILL NEVER DO IT!"

_**But you want to.**_

She frozed. The voice was right again, she wants to, no, she needs to.

She have to stay strong, for her comrades and for her boyfriend.

"Natsu doesn't want me in pain!"

_**Natsu doesn't give a shit about you!**_

_**Your Team doesn't give a shit about you! They left you, and what Mirajane didn't tell you is that they left with Lisanna! THEY NEVER LOVED YOU, THEY DON'T CARE, THEY ARE JUST PRETENDING!**_

Tears came down Lucy face, all of what the voices were say are true. Why didn't Mirajane tell her? She looks outside her window as she saw her team coming back, and as she thought, Lisanna was with them.

Lucy heart broken into a million pieces when she saw Natsu's arm around Lisanna.

The voices, they were right all along. She was a fool into believing that they care.

_**Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

The dark voice starts singing inside of Lucy's head, Lucy wiped her tears and got up. Pain.

_**You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand**_

Lucy went to the bathroom and take off her clothes, she turn on the warm water of the bath.

She felt so numb, no tears on her face. She felt nothing, she needs to feel something.

_**This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand**_

She grabbed one of her blades, she went inside the tub, as she stare at the blade and look at her legs.

_**Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

She glared at her legs and held up the blade and slide her leg. Lucy hissed as she continues to her demon.

_**Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

She slowly slide her bare skin into letters, she hissed, as she wrote the letter "P"

_**Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you'll understand**_

Is it true? Anger and agony is better than misery? But she isn't angry at Natsu, she isn't angry at her team or the guild at all. She was just hurt and broken.

_**Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

She cut her skin into the letter "A", she tried not to cry, the pain feels better than the numb that she felt before.

_**Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain**_

She closes her eyes as she cut the other letter, she remember all the pain she felt. She remember her father beating her, ignoring her after her mother's death. She remembers when her father hire some men to do_ those_ things to her when she was 16. She remember being use over and over and over again. She remember all the lies she been told. She remembers everything. She finishes cutting the letter "I"

_**I know (I know I know I know)  
I know that you're wounded  
You know (You know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later**_

"You are not here to save me, I will never thank you!" Lucy screamed at the voices as she let tears out.

_**Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain**_

She wants to stop, she wants to stop cutting, but she can't.

She stopped cutting as soon as she finish writing the letter "N"

The voices stopped completely. Lucy looked at her legs and saw the word her cut herself to make.

"Pain" She whispers. The tub was full of blood, Lucy got up as the blood continue to drop from her skin. She got out and starts wiping the blood, she let out a sobbed.

What have she done?

_**A/N: Damn… Sorry if you didn't that much Nalu T.T I just wanted Lucy to have her own chapter now, but I promise there will be some Nalu!**_

_**Unless you don't want it to be o.O**_

_**I think I might bring Sting in…. or Laxus… I ship them hard.**_

_**Who do you think should be in the next chaper?**_

_**Sting or Laxus? **_

_**Review to Vote~!**_

_**Also, I will set up a voting poll for whoever you guys want Lucy to be with. Go vote!**_

_**Sorry for any mistakes!**_

_**Favorite, Follow, Review!**_

_**Love you all ^^**_

_**~xxPerfectMistakexx**_


	3. First Step To Healing

_**A/N; Hey! So, some of you are saying why Lisanna is involve and If she will be a bitch. Lisanna will NOT be taking Natsu away from Lucy! She loves Lucy as a sister and will not take Natsu away. Just letting you all know! You will all find out in this chapter why the team left to a mission without Lucy, and you all must be wondering why Lucy's spirits aren't helping her, or with her, that will also be explain in this chapter or next.**_

_**Also, I know this is a depressing story, but it gets better for Lucy and I will put more Nalu~! So don't worry my amazing readers! **_

_**Sorry if I make any mistakes in any chapters, forgive me!**_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail, **_

_**Never Too Late**_

_**Chapter 3: First Step to Healing**_

_Natsu's POV:_

I just went on a mission with Erza, Ice Queen, and Lisanna. We all agree not tell or let Lucy know about the mission because we wouldn't want to cause her stressed and want her to relax as we work for her rent.

"Do you think Lucy will get mad?" Lisanna asked with a worried face as we walk back to the guild after our short mission. "Psh, Nah! Luce will be happy that we got money for her rent!" I grinned as I put my arm around her shoulder, as we passed Lucy's apartment, need to visit her soon. Lisanna is like a sister to me, and I am so glad that she is helping Lucy with all this.

"I think we should go straight to the Guild, then go visit Lucy, if she isn't in the guild." Erza said as she walk ahead of us. I saw Gray nodded as he said, "I agree, if you haven't notice, Lucy haven't be in the guild lately, it kinda worries me."

That's right. I haven't seen Lucy lately, even she is my girlfriend. I'm also worried and so is everyone else. I sighed, as a scent hit my nose. I sniffed and smell Strawberries…. And blood… Lucy? This is Lucy scent! This got me more worried and I ran straight to the guild as I hear Erza yelling at me, I kick the door and went straight to the bar, ignoring all the greets.

"Where is Lucy?!" I slammed my fist on the counter as Mirajane stared at me. She sighed, "She left a while ago. She found out about you guys left without telling her." She looks at me as Erza, Gray, and Lisanna came behind me.

"What did she said?" Erza asked Mirajane. Mirajane bit her lower lip, "She said, 'Oh.' "

Lisanna eyes widen, "Mira-nee, how was her face when she said that…"

I stared at the demon take over, as she said with a frown on her face, "She was faking a smile, but I could see she is in pain, also she ran out of the guild, she looks like she was fighting something because she kept talking to herself. This really got me to worried, I was about to go to visit her to check up on her, but I trust her that she wouldn't do anything to harm herself."

My eyes widen, the smell of her blood, Lucy would not… I ran out of the guild "Happy, come on!"I yelled as he flies next to me saying "Aye Sir!" I heard Erza yelling at me once again.

I ignored everything and kept running towards Lucy's house, the smell of her blood starts to fade, but I could still smell it strong. Happy followed me, "Natsu, will Lucy be okay?" He said, I could hear the worried in his voice. "I hope so," I whisper as I kept looking forward.

"Happy, fly me up to Lucy's window."

"Aye Sir!" He got my arms as he pull me him to Lucy's window, I sighed in relief as I saw her in bed already, reading her book. It was late already, so I knocked at her window.

_Normal POV:_

Lucy looked up as she saw her boyfriend at the window, she was smiling and opening the window, "I thought you were at a mission?" Lucy question as Natsu came in and pull her into his arms. Lucy as a bit shocked, as Happy giggles, "He llllllllllllllllikesss you!"

Lucy blushes, as Natsu grins down at her, "We just came back." He said as the sit on her bed.

Lucy smiles and nods. They stay in silent for a good while, until Natsu broke it.

"Luce, What's wrong?" He looks at her with a worried expression on his face.

Lucy flinches and gulp as she act a smile. "Nothing!" Natsu frowns and hugs her tightly, "You don't have to lie anymore, Luce."

Lucy looks at him, She needs to start healing, so she took her first step and needs to talk about how she felt. She looks at Happy, "Happy, I know you want to be here, but can you go to the guild and tell everyone that I am fine? I need to talk to Natsu alone, please."

Happy nodded and flew out of the window. Lucy looks at Natsu, seeing that he is waiting for her to talk.

She gulps as she started to speak. "I guess Mirajane told you about earlier that I ran out of the guild, right?"

Natsu nodded and held her tightly, Lucy sighed, "Guess I should explain, this morning when I enter the guild, I was looking for you, but when I asked Mira, she said that the team and Lisanna with to a mission. You left me alone, It was painful, b-but," She starts shaking as tears came down. Natsu wiped her tears and whispers, "But?"

"But I-I start hearing the voice again… that's when I ran out of the guild, it kept going, kept telling me that you don't love me, that you were spending more time with Lisanna and that you are cheating on me. At first, I didn't believe the voice at all, but that was until I saw you coming back and your arm was around Lisanna, I went to shower and the voices starts singing to me this very depression song, a-and, I broke my promise to you." She sobbed loudly, "I'm so sorry!"

Natsu stared at Lucy, "Luce, did you… cut?"

Lucy nodded, "It felt like the voice was controlling me, but I felt so numb, Natsu!"

Natsu pulled her head onto his chest, "I'm not cheating Lucy. The reason why we went to the mission without you, is because we want you to relax, we know how you are when it comes to your rent, so we all agree to take a mission to pay for your rent, Lisanna is like a sister to me."

Natsu grabbed her shoulders and look straight into her brown teary eyes, "Listen, do not listen to those voices, you are so much stronger than that. You been through so much, I know, we all did, but I know you are fighting. You already healing, because you are talking to me. So, don't worry about that stupid voice! Damn it, Luce! You know I love you."

Natsu kisses her gently, as Lucy let out some tears, "I love you too."

Natsu grinned, "Now, Let me see that smile!" He start tickling her sides, as Lucy starts laughing "N-Natsu! S-Stop!"

"Nope~" He kept doing what he was doing. "Natsu! Please."

"Not until you say Natsu is the sexiest and strongest mage ever!"

"As if!"

"Babe, you know its true." He winks at her, as she blushes and pushes him off.

"You blushed! Ha!"

"Shut up, and get out." Lucy spat at him.

"Nah, I feel like sleeping with my girlfriend tonight." He grinned as he wrap her arms around her waist and lay beside her. Lucy blushes and turn off the light as she faces Natsu, "Goodnight." She whispers to him as she gently kisses him gently, Natsu smiles softly, "Goodnight, Luce." They soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

_**A/N: What do you guys think? Better? Finally gave you some Nalu~ xD I hope you guys enjoy it, I was going to make it longer, but I got sooo lazy :p and I didn't want to put a song, next chapter will Lucy's Spirits will come~ Not much Nalu tho…**_

_**The voice will soon come… Hehe.. She won't cut anymore, promise! **_

_**Every Review will Save Lucy**_

_**Every Favorite will make the voice go away**_

_**And Every Fellow will make a happy writer!**_

_**Hehe. **_

_**~xxPerfectMistakexx**_


	4. I Just Wanna Run

_**A/N; Two Chapters in One Week? Omg! xD I just want to give you all something! Plus I have nothing to do so, I was like, why not start the next chapter? So here it is! This is when Lucy starts to get better, and start ignoring 'The Voice' Also, I would like it if you also read or Listen to the lyrics while reading this story, you will see how related these songs could be.**_

_**Hope you all enjoy it!**_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail or I Just Wanna Run by The Downtown Fiction**_

_**Never Too Late**_

_**Chapter 4: I Just Wanna Run**_

The next morning, Lucy woke up fresh. For the first time in forever, Lucy feels good about herself. She looked next to the pink hair dragon slayer who couldn't let go of her waist. She smiles and leans in as she kisses him to wake up from his sleep.

Natsu groans slightly, but grinned as he kisses back. He open his eyes and see brown was staring at him.

"One way to wake me up." He smirks as she smack his chest.

"Get up, idiot. We need to go to the guild." She tries to get out of bed, but is only pulled back as an arm was still holding her waist.

"Maybe we should just stay in bed all day." Natsu whispers in her ear, make her shiver.

"Natsu, you know that everyone will be worried about me if I don't go." She whispers.

Natsu sighed and let her go. Lucy smiles and quickly get out of bed. She goes to her closet and start look for clothes to wear.

Natsu just stared at her, man, he loves her, and he was glad that Lucy is finally opening up to him, she haven't see her this happy for a very long time.

"Stop staring, pervert." Lucy's voice broke his thoughts. He grinned, "Why can't I stare?"

"Because, just don't."

"Fine." Natsu got up and put on his vest. "Want me to wait for you, or..?"

"Just go wait outside." She said as she take out some training clothes. Natsu nodded and jump out the window. She sighed as she take off her nightgown, she looks at herself, all she sees was all her scars from cutting. She closes her eyes tightly. Its time to move on from the past.

_**Oh, you still look fat though.**_

The dark voice rang into her head. She shakes a little, but she needs to move on, so she ignore the voice and put on her tight purple work out shirt and black tight work out pants, as she put on her Tennis shoes and put her hair up on a high pony tail.

_**Hey, don't ignore me, you fat piece of shit. You are working out? You will give up in the first day, maybe in the first minute knowing how **_ _**fat you are.**_

Lucy stop for a minute. "Conceal, don't feel." She whispers to herself as she grabbed her keys, and her earphones with a Music Box, like Laxus. She ignored the voice as she made her way out of her apartment and sees Natsu waiting for her. She is happy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Everyone!" Lucy yells as they enter the guild, All the girls rush to Lucy and pulls her away from Natsu as he starts getting into a fight with Gray.

"Lucy, are you okay? I was so worried yesterday!" Mirajane exclaimed as she hugs the blonde. Lucy smiles, "I'm fine, I was having a little trouble, but you all don't need to worry, Natsu helped me." She whispers to all the girls.

They all look so revile, "I'm glad, I thought you would hate me for going to a mission with your team." Lisanna sighed and looks down.

Lucy let go of Mirajane and walks up to Lisanna and hugged her. This shocked Lisanna big time.

"Thank you, Lisanna." Lucy whispers to the Animal Take Over Mage.

Lisanna was in tears as she hugged Lucy tightly, "Lucy, you have no idea how much you mean to me. I know we don't know each that long, but I see you as my sister and I don't want you to think I will steal Natsu nor your Team." Lisanna cried.

Lucy smiled as she came close to tears, "I will never hate you, Lisanna. I know I had thoughts of you stealing Natsu away, but now I know that was a stupid thought. Beside I know you have feelings for a Soul Mage." Lucy winks as Lisanna blushes deeply.

Everyone was aww by the scene. Natsu was grinning, he was so glad that his girlfriend and childhood best friend is getting along.

"Oh? Lucy you are going to train?" Erza said sudden, as everyone sweatdrop.

"Ha, Nah, I'm actually going to go for a jog for a while. Actually, I think I should go now, and No, I don't want anyone to go with me, I just need to time for myself."

Everyone nodded, not sure if they should leave the stellar mage by herself, but the trust her. Natsu was a little worried, but he trusts her also, so he figure that girls just need some space.

Lucy smiles as she made her way out "See you all in a hour!" She yells.

Lucy put on her earphones as she starts playing her music.

_I just wanna run, hide it away  
Run because they're chasing me down  
I just wanna run, throw it away  
Run before they're finding me out  
I just wanna run_

Lucy starts running towards the forest, she felt the beat as she ran. She just need to keep running, run far away from her demons. She closes her eyes as she feels the air going towards her face.

_I just wanna run  
I'm out here all alone  
I try to call your house  
Can't reach you on the phone_

She sings softly as she kept jumping over rocks and ran through the forest as something was chasing her.

_I'll gather up the nerve  
I'm packing up my bag  
It's more than you deserve  
Don't treat me like a drag_

She ran faster as she feels her lungs being to burn her, she can't stop, she couldn't let the dark voice beat her, she has to keep going.

_I'm feelin' like I keep on talking  
I'm repeating myself,  
My words lost all meaning  
I keep talking  
I repeat myself_

She remembers how she felt, she remember how her father use to ignore her when she was young. Tears came down her fast, but she kept running, running faster than ever as she jumps over small animals and rocks. It hurts.

_I just wanna run, hide it away  
Run because they're chasing me down  
I just wanna run, throw it away  
Run before they're finding me out  
I just wanna run (oh, oh, oh)  
I just wanna run (oh, oh, oh)_

Lucy kept running, never taking her breathe, she didn't want anyone to worry about her, but she knows that they won't stop, Lucy slow down a bit, but kept running.

_Like a game of chess  
I predict your move  
I think I know you better  
Better than you do_

She sighed, as she remember what the dark voices did to her.

_I'm sick of feeling cheap  
Cheated and abused  
Sick of losing sleep  
Thinking about you_

Today was the day, the day that she had enough, the day she needs to move on and ignore all her demons. She was tired of remember what her father and the voice did to her. She had enough that she won't let them win. That she live.

_I'm feelin' like I keep on talking  
I'm repeating myself,  
My words lost all meaning  
I keep talking  
I repeat myself  
_

She jumps down a small cliff as she kept running with her eyes remain close. To be honest, she didn't care if she dies or lives. She isn't afraid of death.

_I just wanna run, hide it away  
Run because they're chasing me down  
I just wanna run, throw it away  
Run before they're finding me out  
I just wanna run (oh, oh, oh)  
I just wanna run (oh, oh, oh) throw it away_

Lucy finally opens her eyes, as she sees a cliff that looks deep. She tries to stop her speed, but as soon as she stopped, she fell over. Fell over the 60ft cliff.

_I just wanna run, hide it away  
Run because they're chasing me down  
I just wanna run, throw it away  
Run before they're finding me out, out_

Lucy closes her eyes, she didn't scream, she just stopped, she listen to her music, as she had a feeling, Luck was on its way.

_I just wanna run_

*Poof*

Lucy land on something soft, she open her eyes and looks that she land on pink soft clouds, as looks down, seeing that she was so close to the death land.

"You need to be more careful, Princess." A voice said, as Lucy looks up and sees a man with a black suit and orange lion style hair, with a girl who is wearing a white short dress, and pink soft puffy hair.

Her Spirts.

"Loke… Aries…" Lucy whispers as she came close to tears, she jump off of the cloud and hugs the two spirits.

Loke grinned, as Aries smiles, the spirits hugs her back as Lucy starts crying.

"Shh, its okay princess. We will never let you down." Loke whispers.

"Sorry, Lucy-san, I hope I did a good job, sorry." Aries whisper softly as she hugs her master.

Lucy smiles, "Aries, without you, I would be dead. You save me."

Aries smiles, "I will take my leave, and tell the other spirits that you are okay, sorry." With that, she went back to the spirit world.

Lucy sighed and look at Loke, she knew that he knows about how she feels, but she wonders, why did he came now and not a month ago?

"Lok-"

"I know you are wondering why none of us came that day." Loke cut her off, and frowns.

"Lucy, we have our reasons. The spirit king told us not to even go that day."

Lucy frowns, she thought she was the Spirits king favorite. "Why?" She asked the Leader Lion.

Loke sighed as he starts explaining, "He believes that you are fighting your own demons, he believes that you will make it through without any of us popping up. He wants you to open out to us but coming to us and not us coming to you. He wants you to be strong, mentally. He said that none of us to leave the spirit world unless you call us or you are close to death, which is why he allowed us to come now."

Lucy nodded as tears came down her face, she understand, her spirit believe that she could heal, that she could win this war. She never felt so much love, and she is a Fairy.

"Thank you, Thank you so much." Lucy cried as she hugs Loke. Loke chuckle, "Princess, you know I will always save you. Now, Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Lucy nodded as she explain to him about how she felt, about what happen in the past month. But she didn't tell him about her past. She never told anyone.

Loke was close to tears and hugs Lucy, saying that he was sorry.

After things came calm, Lucy asked Loke if she could train her. Of course he agreed.

So they train till Sunset.

Lucy felt free.

_**A/N: Done! Damn it, I thought I would never finish this quick xD**_

_**What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Huh? I hope I didn't make any mistakes.**_

_**You like the scene with Lucy and Lisanna? I thought it was cute! **_

_**This story is almost done, sadly. **_

_**So, if you like the story so far, give me a review, favorite and a follow!**_

_**Love you all, and hope I will update soon.**_

_**~xxPerfectMistakexx**_


End file.
